Persiana americana
by Frine
Summary: Harry ha seguido por muchas noches a cierta serpiente, ahora Draco está decidido a lograr que Harry haga algo más que solo mirar. One shot.


**Bueno, hace rato que tenía este fic y me dieron ganas de subirlo, es basado en la canción de Persiana americana de soda estereo, la verdad hace mucho que no escribía algo tan fuerte jeje pero lo he vuelto a leer y me ha gustado mucho, se supone que es durante el sexto curso cuando Harry estaba tan interesado en Draco que lo seguía a todos lados, solo que ahí mi pervertida mente cambió un poco lo que sucedió. Como sea esta es una historia yaoi con lemon bastante intenso (no tan pervertido) pero muy interesante. Los personajes no son míos, no gano nada con esto solo sus comentarios. En fin, a leer.**

**Persiana americana**

Las puertas de la sala común de Slytherin se abrieron. Un joven alto de piel pálida, cabellos rubios y enigmáticos pero decididos ojos grises, casi como la plata líquida, abandonó el refugio de las serpientes con una sonrisa adornando su rostro, una sonrisa sumamente divertida, ansiosa, emocionada. Acomodó la pequeña mochila que llevaba en su hombro derecho mientras la puerta se cerraba detrás de sí.

Se detuvo en la puerta unos escasos segundos y miró de reojo hacia atrás al percibir un ligero sonido, ahora estaba seguro que hoy sería la noche, ya no podía esperar más.

Caminó con soltura y elegancia pero con mucho cuidado ya que el toque de queda había sido dado hace un par de horas y no quería que la señora Norris o Filch lo atraparan, no hoy que estaba a punto de conseguir lo que quería, ya llevaba un par de meses esperando por esto y por fin hoy se jugaría el todo por el todo.

Se detuvo justo antes de doblar la esquina, escuchaba algunos pasos acercándose a él así que rápidamente se colocó detrás de una armadura donde estaba seguro pasaría desapercibido, solo esperaba que si fuera Filch no estuviera acompañado de su fea gata ya que no dudaba que se escondiera donde lo hiciera lo encontraría.

Miró a través de la estatua en completo silencio y vio pasar a los prefectos de Gryffindor mientras, raramente, discutían.

-Cállate de Ron! –Draco trató de recordar con algo de esfuerzo cuántas veces había escuchado esa frase, no pudo evitar reír con burla.

-Vamos Herm, no seas quisquillosa, Harry debe estar en la sala común terminando el trabajo de Snape, viste que con todo lo que tiene que hacer no ha tenido tiempo de nada- Draco vio como Ron miraba con cansancio a la castaña que tenía una mirada severa que le recordó al rubio a la profesora McGonnagal.

-Si pudiera confiar en ello Ron pero últimamente…

-Ya basta –la interrumpió el pelirrojo- olvídate de Harry por un momento y deja de pensar lo que no es, mejor vamos a dar esa última ronda por la torre de astronomía, me divierte la cara de esos mocosos cuando los descubrimos- el Slytherin vio como los leones se alejaban aún discutiendo, eran un verdadero fastidio.

Esperó hasta que ya no pudo escuchar nada, aunque era prefecto estaba castigado y no podía salir de su sala común, todo por culpa del estúpido de Potter, pero bueno, ya encontraría la forma de que pagara. Una vez que se aseguró de que no había nadie cerca salió de detrás de la estatua y se encaminó de nuevo a su destino en completo silencio, pudo escuchar un muy ligero sonido detrás de él pero no se giró, no era necesario.

Bajó las escaleras y se encaminó por un solitario pasillo, estaba completamente oscuro ya que no había ventanas en ese tramo así que encendió una ligera luz en su varita, caminó unos cuantos metros más hasta que llegó al lugar que buscaba.

-Gotas de lluvia –susurró a desgana, esas estúpidas contraseñas aún lo sacaban de sus casillas.

Una puerta oculta se abrió ante él rebelando un esplendoroso baño de prefectos, había una hermosa ventana al fondo por donde entraba la luz de la Luna iluminando casi toda la habitación, Draco se fijó especialmente en la hermosa forma en que la luz iluminaba un enorme espejo con marco dorado justo al lado de la enorme bañera. Entró a la habitación y se acercó a un pequeño estante de madera muy fina donde colocó lentamente sus cosas para regresar a la puerta y cerrarla. El juego comenzaba.

Tomó su varita y lanzó un hechizo a la bañera para empezar a llenarla dejando flotar en el ambiente un delicioso y excitante olor a duraznos dulces. Se acercó lentamente hasta colocarse frente al espejo, la luz de la luna le daba un aura casi irreal. Se miró por unos instantes observándose de arriba abajo como si se estuviera analizando, su vista se perdió atrás de su imagen y fue cuando lo vio.

Potter.

El rubio se giró y se miraron, cruzándose aquellos diamantes contra las esmeraldas.

_Yo te prefiero fuera de foco, inalcanzable_

_Yo te prefiero irreversible, casi intocable_

-No piensas acercarte Potter? –sonrió el rubio mirando al moreno que permanecía totalmente serio mirándolo desde el rincón en que lo descubriera su Némesis- tampoco hoy lo harás? –silencio- Veo que no cambiarás nuestro juego, bien, entonces a lo que he venido.

_Tus ropas caen lentamente_

_Soy un espía un espectador_

Draco deslizó sus manos sobre su cuerpo sin dejar de mirar al moreno directo a los ojos, retiró su túnica con candencia y lentitud, pudo observar como Harry le miraba con absoluto deseo siguiendo el recorrido que hacían sus manos.

-No entiendo como solo prefieres mirar –abrió lentamente la camisa blanca que traía debajo de la túnica- lo has hecho durante todo este tiempo y no puedo comprenderlo. Pero el simple hecho de tenerte aquí me encanta, sé que nunca faltarás a estos encuentros –susurró mientras su camisa acompañaba a su túnica en el suelo.

_Y el ventilador desgarrándote_

_Sé que te excita pensar ¿hasta donde llegaré?_

Draco deslizó sus manos por su bien formado torso, ser el capitán de Slytherin tenía sus recompensas. Vio como Harry se relamía los labios cuando sus dedos tocaron sus ya erectos pezones, le excitaba ver al moreno conteniéndose, sabía el esfuerzo que hacía al tenerlo ahí sin tocarlo y devorarlo hasta hacerle gritar pidiendo más, solo que no entendía el por qué no lo hacía, pero eso no importaba, hoy Potter se rendiría a la necesidad de poseerlo.

_Es difícil de creer, creo que nunca lo podré saber_

_Sólo a así, yo te veré_

_A través de mi persiana americana_

-Vamos Potter, sé que me deseas… -pasó sus manos desde su cuello bajando lentamente por su pecho mientras dejaba escapar suaves ronroneos y gemidos- ahh vamos "Harry", pueden ser tus manos las que recorran mi cuerpo… -su voz era insinuante como sus movimientos. Harry no se movió, pero no dejó de recorrer aquel níveo cuerpo con su verde mirada cargada de deseo.

_Es una condena agradable, el instante previo_

_Es todo un desgaste, una necesidad, más que un deseo_

-Sabes todo lo que tuve que dejar por estar aquí? –Draco deslizó sus manos hasta sus pantalones, los abrió y lentamente los fue bajando, la respiración de Harry se hizo más fuerte- solo para tenerte frente a mí mirándome justo como lo haces, me deseas Potter, como nunca has deseado nada en tu mísera vida –Harry miró al rubio a los ojos con fuerza, Draco sonrió –valió la pena, ya no puedes vivir sin esto, me necesitas.

_Estamos al borde de la cornisa_

_Casi a punto de caer_

-Sé que sueñas conmigo cada noche, deseas tomarme a la fuerza, difícil, así eres tú, así prefieres las cosas, y qué mejor que tu enemigo, deseas dominarme, tomarme… ahhh… -una de sus manos se había introducido en sus boxers- tenerme a tu entera disposición, ser tuyo…

El agua dejó de salir, la bañera estaba lista y llena hasta el tope, las burbujas cubrían la superficie del líquido y el aroma exacerbaba los sentidos de ambos jóvenes.

-Demuéstrame tu poder Potter, déjame ver de qué eres capaz por tener lo que quieres –desafió el rubio mientras lentamente se deshacía de la última prenda que cubría su tentador cuerpo, irresistible al complementarlo con su actitud desafiante.

_No sientes miedo, sigues sonriendo_

_Sé que te excita pensar hasta donde llegaré_

Draco vio como una sonrisa muy diferente a las que le tenía acostumbrado el moreno cubría su rostro, notó aquel brillo en los ojos verdes y entonces lo supo, iba por el camino correcto, sólo era cuestión de que lo deseara con tanta intensidad que ya no pudiera contenerse más. Estaba sumamente excitado y su cuerpo lo reflejaba, de ello no había duda, por algo Potter hacía mucho que no le miraba a los ojos.

_Es difícil de creer, creo que nunca lo podré saber_

_Sólo a así, yo te veré_

_A través de mi persiana americana_

Draco se introdujo en la bañera cubriendo su cuerpo de espuma y soltando un suave gemido ante el contacto con el agua, pudo ver como Harry por fin se movía de su rincón y se acercaba para poder mirarlo mejor pero aún en completo silencio.

Empezó a acariciarse suavemente disfrutando de su propio cuerpo, le encantaba mirarse, se sabía bello y absolutamente apetecible, pero el tocarse frente a su enemigo favorito le fascinaba, era algo sumamente morboso y excitante.

Sus manos trabajaban en su cuerpo con delicadeza y energía, ya no podía contener los gemidos que luchaban por salir de sus labios, su erección era más que evidente pero aún faltaba mucho para el final, tenía algo fabuloso preparado para Potter, pero aún quedaba tiempo, era el momento de disfrutarse. Sabía que Harry no podía ver lo que hacía bajo el agua por la espuma pero eso no le preocupaba, tomó su erección en su mano derecha y empezó a masajearla lentamente.

-Ahhhh Potter!... si fueran tus manos… -jadeó, abrió los ojos y vio la mirada de Harry sobre él, desesperada, deseosa de que en verdad fueran sus manos las que estuvieran recorriendo ese cuerpo húmedo y resbaloso –tocándome, acariciándome… ohhh por Merlín… tu lengua recorriendo mi piel… -mientras hablaba sus manos seguían el recorrido que indicaba- mi cuello… mi pecho… ahhh… torturando mis pezones al límite… probando mi piel y deleitándote con ella…

Vio como los verdes ojos se cerraban con fuerza tratando de contenerse y fue ahí cuando decidió dar el golpe final. El moreno abrió los ojos cuando escuchó como el rubio salía de la bañera y se recostaba en una mullida toalla junto a ésta. Jamás Draco había hecho esto, generalmente terminaba en la bañera pero hoy…

-Ya es hora de que disfrutes del espectáculo completo león –el rubio se acomodó frente a Harry y abrió las piernas dándole una maravillosa vista al moreno de lo que iba a hacer.

Tomó nuevamente su erección en su mano derecha y empezó a masajearla con suavidad mientras gemía sensualmente y con la mano izquierda acariciaba el resto de su cuerpo. Harry se levantó de golpe de la silla donde se había sentado a mirar al rubio en la bañera.

-Ahhh Potter… ven… ahhhh tómame… ya no puedo más… -la cadencia de su propia mano en su erección y el saberse observado lo tenían totalmente caliente. Deseaba que el moreno por fin se decidiera pero aún se mantenía de pie mirándolo con fuego en sus ojos ante el espectáculo que le estaba ofreciendo. Empezó a mover sus caderas al ritmo de su mano en su erección, si Potter no se decidía sería demasiado tarde, cerró los ojos con fuerza disfrutando de la sensación, se empezaba a resignar a que Potter jamás entraría en acción, cuando de pronto escuchó un suave murmullo y abrió los ojos.

-Tú lo pediste Malfoy –Draco vio la sonrisa casi sádica en el rostro de Harry y se sorprendió pero no por miedo, sino por lo que observó.

_Tus ropas caen lentamente_

_Soy un espía un espectador_

Harry empezó a desnudarse delante de él sin el menor pudor, Draco en verdad no lo podía creer, después de todo este tiempo por fin Harry había decidido actuar, Draco sintió una sensación fuerte en su interior al pensar en que en unos momentos el león lo tomaría reclamándolo como suyo.

_Y el ventilador desgarrándote_

_Sé que te excita pensar ¿hasta donde llegaré?_

Harry aún lo miraba como esperando a que se arrepintiera de la invitación, sabía que se preguntaba si se entregaría totalmente a él, si se dejaría dominar como jamás lo había hecho.

_Es difícil de creer, creo que nunca lo podré saber_

_Sólo a así, yo te veré_

_A través de mi persiana americana_

Harry terminó de desnudarse ante la mirada deseosa de Draco al mirar frente a sí el resultado de su trabajo, Harry tenía una enorme erección y mantenía su mirada verde y decidida sobre él.

_Lo que pueda suceder_

_No gastes fuerzas para comprender_

_Sólo a así, yo te veré_

_A través de mi persiana americana_

Harry se acercó al rubio y se tumbó sobre él inmovilizándole las manos inmediatamente, el rubio por instinto intentó soltarse pero no pudo, y no es que lo hubiera intentado con fuerza, el ojiverde sonrió ante esto.

-Ahora tendrás lo que ambos deseamos.

Los labios de Harry poseyeron con fuerza los de Draco dejándole saber quien era el que mandaba mientras mantenía sus manos inmovilizadas y su cuerpo aplastado bajo el suyo. El beso fue intenso, fuerte, exigente, Draco sintió después de varios minutos que le faltaba el aire pero no podía liberarse aunque hubiera querido. Harry se apartó en ese momento y mantuvo con su mano izquierda las del rubio sobre su cabeza mientras que la derecha empezaba a recorrer el níveo cuerpo.

-Ahhhh! –gimió Draco cuando después de sentir la mano de Harry por todo su cuerpo ésta se detuvo en su erección –así! Dioses sí! –el Gryffindor le estaba masturbando con fuerza pero sin ser rudo, sabía que era lo que Draco quería y deseaba, lo había visto muchas veces haciendo lo mismo, sabía perfectamente todo lo que al rubio le excitaba.

-Te gusta Malfoy? –cuestionó el moreno con voz ronca.

-Sí…

-Quieres que siga?

-Sí… ya no puedo más… ahhh Potter!

_Difícil de creer, creo que nunca lo podré saber_

_Sólo a así, yo te veré_

_A través de mi persiana americana_

-Entra ya maldito Gryffindor… ya no aguanto! -gritó el rubio mientras se arqueaba de placer, estaba demasiado excitado para aguantar mucho más y por la erección de Harry en su abdomen sabía que el tampoco aguantaría mucho. Harry sonrió y con toda la tranquilidad que pudo le susurró al rubio en su oreja izquierda.

-Cómo lo quieres dragón? Eh?... suave y lento… -le masturbó a este ritmo logrando un gemido de Draco- o fuerte y duro –su caricia aumentó y Draco gritó de placer, Harry sonrió- me parece que ya has elegido, te gusta duro, no es así Draco? –el Slytherin apenas pudo abrir los ojos ya que los había cerrado con fuerza con la última caricia de Harry –pues así lo tendrás –sentenció el ojiverde y rápidamente separó las piernas del rubio y sin previo aviso o preparación lo penetró con fuerza logrando un grito de dolor de Draco pero notando que se había endurecido más.

-Ahhhhhhh –Draco se arqueó ante la intromisión, pudo sentir algo húmedo entre sus piernas a parte del líquido pre-seminal de Harry, sabía que el moreno le había lastimado pero francamente ahora no le importaba, pudo ver que Harry se dio cuenta, se mantenía adentro de Draco pero totalmente quieto. La mirada plata se cruzó con la verde y vio con asombro como Harry sonreía divertido al darse cuenta de la pequeña mancha de sangre en el muslo blanco.

-No creo que sea un inconveniente para ti –dijo sin dejar de sonreír y empezó a moverse dentro del rubio haciéndolo gritar de nuevo. Draco sabía que no lo era, ahora gritaba de placer.

Las embestidas eran fuertes y certeras enviando descargas de placer a cada célula del cuerpo del Slytherin, ya no aguantarían mucho más. Draco sintió como Harry sacaba totalmente su pene y lo metía con fuerza logrando que el rubio se viniera entre el abdomen de ambos mientras el moreno lo hacía en el interior del rubio mezclando semen con sangre.

_Difícil, difícil de creer, creo que nunca lo podré saber_

_Sólo a así, yo te veré_

_A través de mi persiana americana_

Harry se apartó del rubio y vio como este se levantaba y entraba nuevamente a la bañera, Harry rió divertido, conocía los hábitos de Draco y también sabía que odiaba sentirse sucio. Se levantó y decidió acompañar al chico en la bañera. Se encontraba de espaldas a él, se acercó y lo giró con fuerza besándolo con la misma intensidad, el rubio rió divertido.

-Veo que te gustó Potter.

-No tienes idea cuanto.

-Podrías hacerte adicto –susurró el rubio ondeando suavemente sus caderas contra las morenas.

-Ya es tarde Malfoy, eres una droga a la cual no pienso renunciar –Draco enarcó la ceja burlón- aún –aclaró el ojiverde conciente de que era probable que Draco terminara muerto por su varita… o viceversa, el rubio sonrió y se apartó del Gryffindor.

-Me voy, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que perder el tiempo contigo –salió del agua y buscó la mochila que había llevado, sacó su ropa y bajo la atenta y satisfecha mirada verde se vistió -mañana a la misma hora Potter- avanzó con su usual caminar majestuoso pero Harry notó un pequeño rictus de dolor en el bello rostro pero siendo Malfoy este desapareció instantáneamente al cubrirlo con una sonrisa llena de promesas- sé que no faltarás –miró al moreno aún desnudo, lo había logrado, Potter había cedido, se dio la vuelta y abandonó la habitación.

Harry sonrió también mirando el lugar por donde se había ido el rubio. Salió del agua y se acercó a la parte derecha de la habitación.

-No te preocupes Malfoy, no faltaré- sacó su varita e hizo aparecer una hermosa bufanda larga de seda en color negro la cual colocó en un cajón que cerró con hechizos, estaba seguro que se vería maravillosa al contraste con aquella tentadora blanca piel- no ahora que sé lo que te gusta- se vistió y abandonó la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí con la certeza de que esto aún estaba comenzando.

**Espero les haya gustado, a mi me fascinó escribirlo. Fue digamos... interesante. Cualquier comentario no duden en dejar un review, nos vemos prontito!**

**Frine**

**Persiana Americana. Soda estéreo**


End file.
